


Beyond the blaze

by FelicisMagic18873



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, AlmostGood!Vernon, Awesome Tony Stark, Family, Fantasy, Fem!Harry, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hulk is a Teddy Bear, Kid Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Post!AvengersAssemble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicisMagic18873/pseuds/FelicisMagic18873
Summary: 4 Years old, Alyssa Potter finds her life taking a magical turn as she steps into a world of cute green giants, talking robots and misunderstood aliens. All of it is almost enough to make her forget the probable destruction of her own world.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I own nothing more than some of my OC's and my plot line.

**Prologue**

* * *

Vernon Dursley was a man of habit. His day always began and ended the exact same way, feeling proud of all his accomplishments and wondering about his promotion.

If asked, Vernon would have said that that particular Wednesday was exactly like all the Wednesdays prior. After all, he began it the same way he always did and it would end like all the other Wednesdays did. Even though this was going to be an extraordinary day, a day to be remembered for the rest of Vernon's life. He just thought it was another normal Wednesday.

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding in, Vernon took another bite of his dinner. He could see Petunia trying to make little Dudley eat his peas from the corner of his eye and wasn't able to hold in a chuckle when Dudley hit his mother with the spoon. ''Little tyke'' He smiled fondly. He sighed as the news about the abnormal activities played again and picked up the remote.

Owls filling up the sky, people wearing weird clothes, star showers.

He and Petunia had had an uncomfortable talk about her sister. She didn't say much but he knew that she too was afraid that all this had something to do with her sister's _lot._ He changed the channel to a business one instead. At least they won't show the news about _those_  people.

After all they had done to distance themselves from them, he would not allow such a disturbance in their life.

Petunia always introduced herself as a single child and it was an unspoken rule that no one was to mention her sister, they just pretended that she did not exist; it was as if her name was a taboo in the house.

Though Fate it seems works in unusual ways since he would be thinking about her for many days to come.

After getting ready for bed, Vernon checked the phone again to make sure it was properly connected. 

"I should have gotten the call for confirmation a week ago." He shook his head with disappointment. Maybe everyone was right, expecting a promotion a year into a new job _was_ foolish. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

With another heavy sigh, he went back to his room. While his lovely wife slept as soon as her head hit the pillow, he could not shake the feeling that something big was going to happen soon. It was hours before sleep came to him.

Outside the house, a cat's meow was heard before all the lights went out.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Vernon's feeling was proven to be true the next morning when his wife went to put out the milk bottles. Petunia screeched like one of the stuck drills and came running into the house speaking gibberish.

"That-That-I Won't! I refuse!" She mumbled wringing her hands.

"Pet," He slowly pulled her hand towards him instead, "Sit down.Breathe." He made her sit next to him on the couch. He patted her back as she, gasping and red with anger or fear, told him about the basket outside. A basket with a child.

"What are we going to do, Vernon. What do we do!" She thrust a crumpled up letter in his hand and continued chewing on her nails, a habit he was sure she'd gotten rid of. He cast a careless glance over the letter.

"It's alright, Sweat Pea. I'll go take care of it.", and with that, he went to see why the 'thing' had made her so hysterical.

He clutched the letter in his hand, the carelessly read words seemed to repeat over and over in his head. Images of how a child of one of them might look took over his mind as he approached the knows, maybe they had horns when they were younger or something weird-his thoughts came to a halt and the frown on his face faded as his eyes fell on the child. He so wasn't prepared to see big green eyes looking at him with interest.

The child was sitting up in the basket, her one hand was clutching her blanket and the other rubbing her eye as she looked at him.

He could feel his breath and heartbeat slowed down with every step he took. Panic gave away to wonder. 'Too lovely for a freak.' The unwelcome thought popped up in his mind.

It was a little girl. If he remembered right, she was just a few months younger than his Dudley. Her soft black curls were framing her face as big green eyes clouded with sleep looked at him. It looked like she was analyzing him before a small sleepy smile formed on her plump pink lips.

Vernon Dursley was not what you would call a 'kind man' but looking at the little girl who had just lost her parents even he felt pity. He picked her up and had to push away the feeling of something as she put her head on his shoulder yawning.

10 minutes later, he sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. His wife was, once again, repeating her tantrum about her sister and how 'the freak should have gone to the orphanage. What are we going to do with her!'.

The baby was sleeping next to him, still holding onto her blanket like it was a lifeline. Someone, her mother most likely, had done embroidery on the blanket writing the name Alyssa potter. He tried very hard but couldn't relate her to the freaks his wife used to tell him about. How could anyone look at her sweet, slightly dirty, face and see the monster that his wife believed her to be?

Maybe the child was different?

The thought gave him some comfort. He could tell the girl would turn out to be quite beautiful and he always did want a lovely daughter to show off. Maybe she wasn't like those freaks? After all he, himself was different from his late good for nothing poor father. His thoughts slowly led towards a scenario that he was sure his wife wouldn't like.

The phone started ringing. Vernon absently put the couch cushions around that kid so she wouldn't fall. He cast a look at his raging wife and went to pick up the phone. She probably wouldn't be thinking straight for some time.

"Good Morning. Is this Mr.Vernon Dursley? I am speaking from Awl Drilling company-", Vernon's eyes widened before turning to the child. What were the odds that the call he was waiting for two months arrived right after the child did?

He took a deep breath, wondering how to tell his wife about his sudden but probably fruitful decision.

Far above from a place unseen, a dark entity looked on with a smile. The game, as they say, was on.

* * *

  
**A/N And that is the end of the Prologue. I hope that you liked it. I am pretty excited to write this story. I know OC is included in the warnings but I assure you the original character(s) will not take over the story. If you liked it please leave a review, it will make my day.**

**I am a student so I will try to update as much as my schedule allows.**

**-Marey**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

On the corner of a street in Silvercost, Surrey stood a charming two-story house. The lush green garden of the house was the envy of the whole neighborhood. 

Now. The first thing a person peeking into the house, as many of the neighbors did, would notice was the family picture hanging over the fireplace. The lady of the house, Petunia Dursley,  had insisted on the place since it showed just how lovely her family was.

The picture itself was most peculiar with a collection of people that did not seem to belong together but were anyways. On the right side stood the man of the family, a fat man with little neck and a small proud smile on his face, he was the sort of man whose day would not be complete without bragging about one thing or another. The thin lady next to him had her lips pressed together as trying to hold back a thousand insults. Her long neck and small eyes being the most prominent features. 

And then there were the kids, the boy and the girl.

The boy was fat like his father. The beady eyes he got from his mother were squinting as he gave a huge grin showing off his teeth. His one hand was gripping his mothers and the other in his pocket, patting the 5 dollars his mother had given him to stay still.

But out of all of them, it was the little girl made the picture beautiful. She stood in front of the man, dressed in a simple red frock. Her hair was framing her face, sea green eyes shone as she gave an innocent smile. If one looked closely, a scar could be seen on her forehead peeking through her jet black bangs.

Even though very peculiar, the picture made them feel like a perfect family. A loving mother, a doting father with their two innocent kids. 

The reality, however, was.....complicated. 

 

* * *

A strong gust of wind rushed through, rustling the leaves. A soft laugh filled the backyard of Dursley's household as a raven-haired child raised up a hand and pushed the flowing hair away from her face.

She then picked up her small watering can again and went around watering the flowers. She nodded with a small smile at the blooming roses. It took a lot of time but the roses had replaced the buds under her loving care after all no one else bothered to water them. She then shivered a bit as the wind turned colder and nipped at her uncovered shoulders.

"Melina", The child whispered with recognition and slowly her face became radiant with happiness. She put down the can quickly and her eyes wandered in all directions trying to spot her friend in the small backyard. After several minutes of looking she sighed with defeat. She was about to go back to work when she was scooped up from behind. A small shriek escaped her lips.

"Put me down Mel, Put me down!" A bubbly laugh rang around as her friend spun her around before settling her on her feet.

Turning around she hugged her guardian around her waist causing her to laugh. An angelic face framed by golden white hair looked at her with a gentle smile lingering on the lips. Alyssa Potter couldn't help but look at her star struck.

Oh, Alyssa thought that Melina was the most beautiful person ever. She liked her friend more than any of her toys. Melina was way prettier than Barbies anyway and Alyssa loved it when she laughed and looked at her with her rainbow eyes. Sometimes she wondered how someone could have eyes like that! Even her eyes had only one color in them.

Melina sat down on the soft grass and pulled the little girl on her lap. Alyssa let out a happy sigh before snuggling up in her arms, looking up at her. She wondered if Melina knew what she had been thinking.

Melina's soft voice filled with love chased away the thoughts of loneliness that had occupied her mind all day. Even though Alyssa was a happy girl sometimes, when she stayed up all night dreaming about green lights and monsters, she just needed someone to hold her and tell her everything was fine. No monster was coming for her. Her aunt never accepted the role, never wanted it, so Mel was the one that made the loneliness and darkness go away.

Melina had been there for her as long as she remembered. Her sweet voice had spoken to her softly when she got sick. She had been there with her when Alyssa fell and broke her arm. Alyssa remembered how the nice blue-eyed nurse had been shocked that she had healed so well and so soon. Melina had always been in Alyssa's life and had filled her life and mind with the stories of a world that seemed too magical to exist.

Sometimes Mel seemed like the Lady that Alyssa often saw in her dreams, the green-eyed lady with bouncy dark red hair and sparkly eyes.

"So what has my favorite child been up to?" Melina asked running her fingers through Alyssa's hair after she finished her fantastic story of a dragon called…em, something horntail.

''I am not a child anymore Mel, I am four!" and to emphasize her point she held up four fingers. She crossed her arms over her chest, she had seen her Aunt do it many times to emphasize her point.

Melina's melodious laughter echoed in the clearing that they were sitting in. "I know my love but for me, you'll always be my child" She smiled and kissed her forehead as Alyssa tried not to pout. She ended up pouting anyways "Not fair, Mel! I wanna be a big girl, not a baby."

Melina caressed her cheek "And you are a big girl, I promise. It's just my love for you that makes me say so." Alyssa thought for a while then nodded her head. It made sense. People loved their children more than anyone. She knew even her Aunt loved Dudley very much because he was her child. And since Melina always said she loved her most of all she didn't mind being a child.

"Now it's time to go," Melina said in a soft tone, running a hand in her hair again.

Alyssa tried to protest, she knew that while Melina was with her no one could find her. Even the neighbors couldn't see them! "But-"

"Your Aunt is looking for you, dear child."

Oh, seems like it was time for the other chores already. Alyssa climbed down from her lap and stood there, waiting. As usual, Melina blew her a kiss and just like that she disappeared. Alyssa reached out a hand catching the imaginary kiss before putting that hand on her heart. Sometimes she thought that doing that trapped the love in her heart since whenever she thought about the little-blown kisses, it made her heart feel happy and warm.

Alyssa ran back to the house and crept in from the back door; it made her feel mysterious like one of the sorcerers that Melina told her about. Melina seemed to think that a lot of the people she told Alyssa about were her children. Silly Mel, She was too young to have so many children. Mums with so many children were old and Melina had to be an old grandma to have so many of them.

Alyssa grinned thinking of her odd friend before putting a hand on the table and jumping up to sit on the tall kitchen chair near the kitchen counter. She pulled a bottle of water and picked it up with both of her hands. Then with unusually steady hands, she poured the water in a cup. No ice, since ice cold water was forbidden because Dudley got a sore throat last month. I hope Dudley will ask for cold water soon, she thought as she gulped down the warm liquid.

"There you are" Alyssa's absent smile faded on hearing her Aunt's voice behind her. She jumped down from the tall chair and turned around after landing on her feet.

Aunt Petunia is doing the thing again, Alyssa observed with a tilt of her head. The thing being, trying to look stern by pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes, making them look very small. Alyssa thought it just made her look funny.

She looked away after the first glance, looking at the design on her Aunts skirt instead. Her Aunt didn't like it when she looked into her eyes, something about being respectable. But Alyssa knew her Aunt didn't like her at all; She didn't know why but thought it wise to never ask.

"Dudley is away on a play date."No further detail was required. Alyssa just nodded, her hair bouncing up and down in the ponytail that Mel did for her and walked away from her, climbing the stairs to go to Dudley's room.

How could Dudley be so dirty? Alyssa wondered with surprise. She cleaned his room just this morning. Well, she was used to it anyways since cleaning Dudley's room was the part of her chores along with the dusting of the house. Opening the room, Alyssa wrinkled her nose. She was glad that she only had to do the dusting and put all the toys and things at their right place. The leftover food and the play slime smeared on the carpet made her sick as it was.

And so Alyssa started cleaning and putting Dudley's toys on the shelves where they belonged, his clothes in the laundry basket and his guns in the toy chest.

"Oh dear" Alyssa whispered looking at the jar in the chest that stared back at her, it was filled with money. She shook her head and put the toy she had over it. Now she knew who had been stealing from Aunt and Uncle.

Poor Miss Marry, their maid, had been fired because of Dudley. She thought about telling on him but she knew that in the end Aunt Petunia would deny everything and she will be the one getting in trouble.

When the room looked relatively clean, Alyssa took one of the books from the untouched book cabinet and made her way to her room.

* * *

 Alyssa sat on her bed with a happy bounce, she caressed the cover of the book in her hand. She was so glad that she taught herself to read from the books Aunt Petunia bought for Dudley so that 'Her little munchkin will turn into a genius'. Melina was very proud of her accomplishment and even gave her a gift! Plus it gave her something to do in her free time.

 _"Someone's been eating my porridge,"_  She growled acting out the story she had read enough times to memorize.

She grabbed the book and turned towards the painting on her wall.

 _"Someone's been eating my porridge and they ate it all up!"_  She cried in her 'baby bear' voice, imagining the wolf, stag and dog on the wall looking at her instead of the moon. She didn't really understand the painting Mel gave her but she loved it anyway.

 _"Someone's been sitting in my chair,"*_  Alyssa growled again before a giggle escaped her breaking the act.

So in a little room of a large house, the happy chatter of a small girl filled the air.

* * *

 And in a large castle beyond which eye can see, a foreboding atmosphere filled the air.

* * *

 Next morning was pretty normal, Uncle Vernon as usual left for work early. Aunt Petunia left for tea at a friend's house taking Dudley with her and Alyssa was left alone.

Alyssa woke up by 6:00 am and made her bed. Then she as usual cleaned herself up and dressed. After that, she prepared her breakfast: Some veggies and fruits along with some milk and bread.

_'' A Sailor went to sea sea sea_

_To see what he could see see see_

_But all that he could see see see_

_Was the bottom of the deep blue sea sea sea *"_  She sang as she dusted. She didn't really mind being alone. She could sing as loud as she wanted and dance in the living room. Something she wouldn't dare to do when her Aunt was at home.

"Ah what beautiful voice my child has," Melina said as she picked up Alyssa and hugged her close.

"Mel" Alyssa squealed as she cuddled her. Melina always carried this...feeling around her. It made her feel happy and calm. "Let's go sit in the garden hmm?" She nodded into Melina's shoulder, she was done with her chores anyways.

Sitting in the garden Alyssa put her head on Melina's lap and read one of Dudley's storybooks as Melina combed her hair with a golden comb that Alyssa was sure she didn't have before. Melina seemed sad today but she couldn't tell why and it made her uncomfortable and confused.

Melina should be happy right? They got to meet twice in a week whereas usually they only got to meet once every two weeks or if there was an emergency. "Melina, why are you sad?" She finally put down her book and looked up to see if maybe she could tell what was wrong by looking at her.

As Melina smiled at her down at her with sorrow filled eyes somehow Alyssa had a feeling that something was really wrong and her friend was going to be in the middle of it. That day as she caught the kiss in her hand, it felt like a goodbye longer than usual.

Vernon was working in his study when Alyssa made her unexpected entry. He glanced up before reading over the contract for his new property again. He didn't start the would speak when she was ready. He hoped that she was here to talk about whatever was wrong with her; she had been acting weird lately.

''Uncle, can I ask you something?'' she asked shyly, her voice low. The only answer she got was a little hum as he signed on the contract before pulling another file towards him.

''Can I...Can you please get me some more books?"

Vernon stopped his work and looked at her curiously. 'Books? For what? They haven't even started school yet' He wondered about her somehow. His niece was..different to say the least. Not different in the bad way they had expected but different to say the least. If the unusually bright green eyes didn't make her stand out, her attitude did. She just made people love her. And that worked quite well for Vernon.

Vernon Dursley may not like the forbidden wicked arts but he did believe in luck and fate. And it was his belief in luck that made him take in the girl, which turned out to be quite fortuitous. The girl, Alyssa bought them luck.

His father always did say that some people bought luck into your life. Just like he did in his father's life. So when he got a promotion on the day she arrived and a deal that was on standstill a week after she arrived he accepted her for the blessing she was. Plus all of his partners were charmed by her and if he was honest with himself, he was too. So he decided to deal with this request as nicely as he could.

He thought over his words before putting down his pen and looking at her, "You'll get books when you go to school, Alyssa. I do not think it is worth all the trouble, do you?'' He ran a hand over his balding head.

Alyssa's shoulders slumped, she was already expecting this. Her Aunt would throw the biggest tantrum if she found out that her Uncle was buying her books when Dudley didn't even know A B C. Her Uncle was not an angel but he was loads better than Aunt Petunia and Aunt Petunia didn't like it when he bought her something that he didn't for Dudley. They had learned that lesson when he had bought Alyssa some colors for her birthday and she had fumed for days.

During one of her Aunt and Uncle's fight, Alyssa had discovered that when she was a baby her Aunt wanted her to live in the cupboard under the stairs but her Uncle convinced her otherwise. Her Aunt would never let her have something her cousin could not have.

Vernon grumbled looking her upset face ''There is a library 10 blocks away but you would have to walk there whenever you want to read, your aunt will never let me walk you. I will tell Petunia to let you go so you don't bother her at home. I might have to add some chores to your list though.''

"Oh thank you so much, Uncle!" Alyssa gave a bright smile before running out of the room. Jumping on her bed, she hugged her pillow with a grin. That night she slept imagining all the books she would be able to read at the library.

* * *

 The next day saw a cute little girl walking down the street with her wavy hair bouncing as she made her way towards the library. She had made her way out of her house as soon as her chores completed.

A normal person would have walked the 10 blocks in 10 minutes. Since Alyssa was a little girl it took her twice the time. She had to cross the road many times and make sure she didn't get squished by the big people. She wondered if one day she would be as big as them.

The library door was huge and wooden so she had to put all her weight to it to open it. She almost stumbled when it opened. She walked up the stairs leading to the desk making sure not to slip on the tiles. There was an old lady sitting behind it reading a book.

''Excuse me, Ma'am? Where can I find the children books?"

The lady looked down and adjusted her glasses. ''In that room, dear"

'Thank you'' Alyssa gave her a smile and walked towards the room leaving behind a smiling lady. Alyssa spent the next two hours reading books after books and getting lost in the world of imagination.

* * *

 _"Of course there must be lots of Magic in the world, but people don't know what it is like or how to make it. Perhaps the beginning is just to say nice things are going to happen until you make them happen."*_  She looked around her room thoughtfully. The book she had borrowed from the library resting on her lap.

Maybe...maybe she could do it too?...Like Matilda or..or like the people Melina told her about. Maybe.

She jumped down from her bed and wore her slippers. It was time to do some experiments, she thought with an eager smile.

* * *

 

"Go up, Please.",Alyssa requested the leaf with a smile. "I won't tell anyone, you can move now." Her eyes squinted with concentration. Her eyes flew open when she heard a soft giggle behind her.

"Do I want to know what you are attempting to do, Dear Heart?"

"Melinaa!" She turned around to hug her only for her hands to pass through her. "Wha- Mel why can't I hug you?"

Melina ran a hand over her arm. Alyssa stepped away, it tickled. "It's complicated dear...Why don't you tell me about what you were trying to do?"

Alyssa dropped her question suitably distracted, "I was trying to make the leaf fly! Like Matilda!" She threw her hands up to stress her point.

Melina laughed softly, "Come here. Now if you want the leaf to fly you..."

Alyssa sat on the ground, her eyes fixated on her friend as she taught her how to use the gift she was born with.

* * *

"There must be something we could do!"

"Though it pains me to say it, It is not our decision to make"

"Not our deci...You should know I won't back down easily." Her eyes blazed as she disappeared.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Melina."

* * *

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 'A Sailor went to sea' is a nursery rhyme.
> 
> * The story Alyssa acts out is 'The Story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears'
> 
> * The lines are from 'The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett'.
> 
> A/N: Okay, so this is the end of Chapter 1. I know its nearly a long time since I updated but I didn't really have any time to write much less update. Anyways I hope you liked this and if you did then please review. Do point out any mistakes you can see so that I may correct them, English is not my first language.
> 
> -Marey


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

 

As sunshine filled the sky chasing away the darkness, a lady with breathtaking beauty was seen standing at the edge of a dazzling lake.

Her white-gold hair flowed around her porcelain-like face as the wind blew through them. Her lips resembling red of an autumn leaf lifted up into a small smile as the soft wind caressed her face. Her beauty seemed ageless and impossible, like crafted out of pure magic. That should be the case since this was one of the 12 witches that Hecate chose as her daughters, Melina.

Melina looked at the lake and soon got lost deep in her thoughts. She hoped to overcome her nervousness and lose herself in the beauty of the lake. Even after centuries the lake held the same glory as the day she saw it as a child of mere 40 moons.

The flashes of blues and greens from the lake were reflecting on her light breeze whispered stories of past and future, made her hair move. This was the Lake of time, the start and end of time began from here.

The water was clear and pure with millions of crystals shinning at its bottom. Melina absently noticed that the dates and events written on the crystals were changing.

The Lake had an allure that drew anyone to it and Melina standing there just added to its beauty.

Melina turned as she heard crunch of leaves and saw the ones she desired to meet coming towards her. She knelt down,

"Mother."

"Stand my daughter." Hecates' gown seemed to ripple as if the cloth was ink spilling off, her silver-gold hair were set in an Ancient Greek style high-set ponytail. As usual, her sea green aura seemed to outshine everything. Her face pale, beautiful, and ageless face was set in stone. "I know of which you desire and the answer is no."

"Mother please, do not do this. They-I know what they have done-" Melina said trying to hide the desperation she felt.

"Then you must know why this is necessary." Hecate interrupted with a knowing glance.

"They don't even know what they have done. Most of them are innocent,Mother."

"Oh of course," Hecate voice was colder than plains of Jotunheim. "This is not about them is it? This is about the girl. Alyssa was it?"

Melina didn't back down."She is my descendant, mother."

"So were others ,but you would destroy the order of things for her?"

"Mo-"

"No Melina." Melina looked down, her Mother's power forcing her submission." For centuries they have misused the gift I have granted them. Contaminating powers bestowed upon them. Killing my beloved creations! Now I shall take back what is rightly mine. If it destroys them so be it." Hecate's eyes flashed like lightning as she disappeared.

"I'm sorry mother." She stood up," but I cannot let this happen."

She hoped Fate would help her since she could not do this without her. It was the time to set her plan to save Alyssa Potter into motion.

* * *

"Where are we going Mel" Alyssa asked softly tugging on the Melina's maroon robes.

"You shall see,child." She knelt down, her eyes roaming on Alyssa face before settling on her scar. " We'll have to cover that of course. Hmm maybe.. "

"Pfff!" Alysaa huffs as the hood of the heavy cloak fell on her face."Oooooo I can be a dwarf!" She pushed off the hood smiling at Mel.

"And what a pretty dwarf you shall be!" Melina ruffled her hair making her laugh. "Though," she held her chin and pretended to be in deep thought." goblins are more commonly seen here "

"Goblins, Goblins!" Alyssa hopped on her tip toes, " H _elp the poor and needy ones that cluster all about,_ _or the goblins will get ya if ya don't watch out!_ " She laughed reciting the poem before looking up at Melina with a smile.

Mel smiled back looking thoughtful as if just remembering something. Then she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe I  _am_  getting old.I could have just-" She straightened her red robe and twirled her finger.

Alyssa forehead tingled and the scar,whose significance Alyssa still didn't know, disappeared as if it were never there.

"Oh no!" Ally cried touching her head.

"Its only temporary my darling it'll come back."

Ally looked incredulous,"I like my scar but i wanna be a goblin!"

Melinas laughter made several people turn around, " Then a goblin you shall be.",she pulled the hood of the robe over Alyssa's face.

Perhaps if curiosity hadn't taken over mind, Alyssa might have wondered why she needed to hide.

As they walked into a dirty old shop Alyssa looked around. She wondered if Mel had made a mistake. The place looked creepy and dirty and not magical at all.

"This is bloody awful!" A small boy, though he was probably taller than her,spat out his drink.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Who taught you that!" Alyssa giggled with surprise as a woman sitting next to him waved a stick? (Maybe it was a magic wand! Like-Like Merlin! )and soap bubbles came put of the little boys mouth.

"Goblins don't giggle." Melina whispered to her teasingly.

"Opps sorry." Alyssa gave a sheepish smile that Mel couldn't see.

Melina stepped into a door in the back and in front of Alyssa eyes,the dead end turned into an archway.

Alyssa tried to say something but the only thing that came out was,"Woah!"

Her eyed widened taking in the sudden onslaught of noise and the magical mess of buildings that was Diagon Ally.

Melina smiled softly, "Shall we go in?" Ally nodded with excitement. So Mel held her hand and together they walked into the world of if her child couldn't have the whole experience Mel wanted her to have a piece of it that she could hold on to for,hopefully, the rest of her life

"Goblins," Alyssa whispered in awe, "They won't eat me will they?" She took off the hood of the cloak looking around with wide eyes.

"Oh I sure hope not. It will prove to be quite an inconvenience." Alyssa looked at Melina with horror filled eyes before her shoulders relaxed seeing the teasing smile.

"Don't do that!" Alyssa glared at her looking as menacing as a wet kitten.

Ally didn't really understand what happened next. One moment everything was normal then the goblin at the desk seemed to twitch as he looked at them.

She looked on with wonder as his face seemed to lose all color.

"Your Majesty!" He whispered in a rough voice.

Mel must have done something because the goblin just nodded before another goblin came to them, this one had one had one eye missing.

"Come."

Ally had to fight herself all the way to the cart.  _Don't ask what happened to his eye. Don't ask what happened to his eye. Don't-_

"What happened to your eye?" Ally blurted before clamping her hand on her mouth. That was so rude! She in so much trouble. She glanced at Melina from corner of her seemed to be holding back a smile.

The goblin gave a sharp smile showing all his teeth but Ally felt that this was a good smile as opposed to earlier.

"Taming the dragon." His deep voice made Ally shiver she leaned forward with interest.

"There are dragons here!? Like the hornback?"

"Horn-tail." The corner of Melinas lips twitched. The goblin was about to face, for the first time, something he couldn't tackle. A little girls questions.

* * *

Sharptooth was one of the senior goblins of Gringotts. He had actually been a guard of the royal family. After retiring from the job,he was given the second highest honor. The keeper of the vaults. The keeper was required to be fast,sharp and vigilant.

He was sure nothing could truly shock him.

"We'll take all of it."

Except a daughter of magic walking in with the child-who-lived, demanding to take out the whole Potter fortune.

"A-All of it?"

"Yes Sharptooth all of it. Excluding the artifacts, what is the current balance of the Potter account?"

"About 1 b-billion 24 thousand galleons, 5 million 40 thousand Sickles and 1 million 78 thousand knuts."

Sharptooth felt a shiver down his spine, a sensation he had quite forgotten, as a gleam entered the ladys eyes.

"That will do."

"Mel! Could you come and look at this?" The curious childling called from where she was tinkering with a chest. And Hecate! What a curious childling she was. Sharptooth was amazed that she didn't fall from the cart, leaning over to see the dragon or over the edge of the vault, amazed at the golden glow of galleons.

The Lady reached out a hand, Sharptooth had to restrain himself from stepping back, and pulled something from thin air, " Put everything in here."

The pendant seemed to out glow all the galleons in the world. Platinum chain with a lily flower, the petals curling in, the material wa-

"Taaffeite."

The Lady smiled at his amazement, "I'll pick it up in a week." She walked gracefully to the child and whispered something to her. The child nodded looking longingly at the dagger in her hand before putting it back.

"Buh-Bye Sharptooth!", she laughed, waving at him as they walked out hand in hand. Leaving him with the pendant in his hand. The pendant made out of Taaffeite. An extinct gem.

Apparently, he could be shocked. Shocked enough to stand frozen outside a vault until break time.

* * *

"Up", Alyssa giggled, her hair bouncing as she was carried into the air."and down"

Using her gift in her room had become one of her most favorite past times. The books called it magic but Melina called it a gift so that is what Alyssa thought of it as. She smiled as her feet touched the ground.

"What are you doing!" Her eyes widened as she saw her Aunt standing at the door," You..YOU FREAK!"

Alyssa took a step back, "A-Aunt?"

Petunia was taking deep breaths, her face was red and she was muttering something before she strode forward and grabbed Alyssa's arm.

"I will not have this-this freakishness in my home! You are just like her, that witch. I knew your mothers blood would show itself some day! Oh I bet you put that money in Dudleys room didn't you, you little thief! You put his favorite toy over it to frame my son!" She was screaming as she pulled Alyssa towards the door.

"Aunt, you're hurting me." Alyssa said through her tears. She struggled to get her arm out of her Aunt's bruising grip.

"I am hurting you am I?"" Petunia looked at her with a smile that sent shivers down her spine. Alyssa struggled against her aunt, gasping as a sharp pain went through her arm.

"Petunia, what are you doing!" Alyssa saw her Uncle pull away her aunts hand from her arm. It was like she was frozen, she couldn't understand what was going on. It was too much. She took a few steps back, panting. Her back made contact with the wall.

"She will bring ruin to us!," Her Aunt was screaming." They will come after us to kill her! It is all her fault, she killed them and now she will kill us."

"PETUNIA!" Her uncle shouted, Petunia froze. Her husband had never shouted at her before.

"Go to our room."

"I-"

"Go." Vernon told her firmly. Her ran a hand over his face as Petunia walked out. Her cold eyes bore into her with hatred.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around her knees.

"U-Uncle?"

"Just...Just stay here okay." Her uncle said before walking out the room.

She kept starring at the closed door, she didn't know if it was minutes or hours before her uncle came back into the room. He was carrying an aged envelope in his hand.

He extended it towards her and she grabbed it unconsciously.

"This will-It will explain the..the things we should have told you about. You can...You can read it when you learn how to read in your class okay?" He left without waiting for her answer.

**Mrs.P Dursley.**

**4 Privet Drive,**

**Little Whining,**

**Surrey.**

Alyssa took out the letter that was addressed to her Aunt, her eyes frantic as they moved across the page.

**31 October,1981**

**Dear**

**It is with great sorry that I write this letter for it brings you the heart breaking news about the passing of your sister Lily Potter,née Evans..**

**As you may know Lord Voldemort-**

* * *

Melina looked on sadly as she saw her child sleeping on the floor, her features stressed. A letter was clutched in her hand. Sitting next to her she started running her fingers through her hair.

Emeralds eyes opened slowly and Alyssa held out her hand.

She looked doomed, disoriented, and her usually bright eyes looked blank, absolutely blank mirroring nothing but fright and sadness that seemed to be seeping through her body. Melina sat next to her pulling the girl close to her, hugging her.

''Alyssa, my child. Speak to me'' She whispered.

Something seemed to snap inside her, Alyssa clutched her robe burrowing her head into her embrace ''They…They..I never.." ,her broken voice was strained in pain

Melina could feel by the trembling of the child's body and the wetness on her robe showed that her beloved child was crying. So she did the only thing she could, She held her close, whispering words of comfort. Alyssa was too engrossed in her own torment to recognize the pain Melina was feeling as was not how she had wanted Alyssa to find out.

They sat like that for very long time, each in their own thoughts.

Finally Melina pulled away and looked at cheeks that were wet and flushed. Alyssa raised a hand to rub her eyes that were red and swollen from crying.

''Dear heart, say something." She held Alyssa's hands and rubbed them soothingly.

Aly drew her hands away from her and looked away in effort to control her tears as she didn't know where to start. Melina didn't let go of her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to a side hug, sensing her vulnerable state. Her other hand rubbed her arm soothingly, comforting her.

'' Aunt said..She always said that they died in a car accident Mel. I-I always thought, why them? B-But she lied, she always lies.'', she said sniffling as she wiped away the last tears.

"It was all a lie. My parents didn't die in c-car crash. H-He killed them Mel. He-he.."

Melina listened to her grasping her each word, emotion, her thumb drawing circles on the back of Alyssa forearm on its to to sooth her state of turbulence. She knew that Alyssa needed to get it out or the wound will never heal.

Slowly Alyssa started recounting everything the letter told her. Who her parents were,about her status as the girl who lived. She hiccuped as a new gush of tears flowed from her reddened eyes remembering the words about her parents' death.

''H-He was a b-bad man, Mel. He w-wanted me and…and It's all my fault…Its all my fault"

Melina wrapped her both arms around her and in no time she scooped her up from the ground into her lap hugging her as close as possible.

"Shhh...It's not your fault. Its not your fault love. They-I always said that your parents loved you, remember? They loved you so much that they couldn't imagine living in a world without you." Cupping her face, She said." You are not responsible for someone else's thoughts, decisions, as matter of fact their fates. They-They just chose to live forever with you. In here." She touched pointed to her heart.

Alyssa looked down, "C-Can you tell me about them, Melina?"

Melina looked up for a second, remembering all the time she had spent looking over her descendants life. Even if she hadn't interfered with it.

"Lily Potter (née Evans). Lily Potter was one of my brightest children-"

Alyssa relaxed in her lap, as her sadness dimmed a little making place for the feeling love.

So Melina took a deep breath willing this phase of the storm to pass away and wondering how come everything got even more complicated.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 3

 

* * *

 

"You daren't meddle with fate." The deep voice echoed in the crystal plains. Her hair floated around her and Melina felt determination and fear grip her insides.

 

"She is not fated to perish in this way...her destiny lies elsewhere."

 

It was eerie to look into the abyss, and see it looking back.A sweet sound echoed around her and

Melina felt like she was being laughed at.

 

"I see." There was silence for a short while as if the entity was contemplating "What will you have me do, Daughter of magic "

 

"You marked her," The air grew cold, it was a secret not meant to be spoken "marked her as your own." She continued insistingly, pushing down the fear that rode up her throat "She belongs to you Death, not to me nor to mother. She can cross over,  you can let her do it."

 

"And send her to a world unknown?"

 

Melina hesitated for a while, but she had firm faith in her child. She will find a way to survive. "If it can save her, yes." 

 

"Surely you aren't foolish enough to think there wouldn't be a price."

 

"I am willing to negotiate." Melina sat down on the ground,this was going to take a while.

* * *

 

The howling of the wind made the stone walls seem even more frightening. Professor Minerva McGonagall raised a hand and touched one of the walls. The stone walls that once thrummed with magic felt cold and empty under her fingertips.

"Minerva?" Minerva let out a relieved breath and turned around. She wasn't sure how long she could stand there. A place once filled with laughter of children, now just a sign of what was coming. 

"Are the rumors true, Albus?"  
Albus Dumbledore, "I'm afraid so, Professor. But you already knew that." Albus looked at her over the top of his half moon glasses in his annoyingly endearing away.

"This is it then, the beginning of the end."

Albus chuckled, the voice echoing in the,for once, silent corridor. "Now,now Minerva. Letting go of hope is indeed the most grievous of sins."

"I must disagree,Albus." She turned towards one of the windows and looked out. "At this point holding onto hope is foolish. Do you not feel it? In the air."

"Feel what,my dear friend?"Albus stepped next to her and she knew he was looking at the same thing as her. The abandoned forbidden forest. 

"Precisely. There is nothing to feel. The magic, its flowing back to Earth. Soon, it will be drawn from our bodies as well. What then,Albus?"

"Perhaps-" Albus looked thoughtful for a while. "Perhaps this was how it was meant to be, Minerva. Maybe time was too tired of waiting for us to change so it took reigns in its own hands."

"And where will this take us?"

"Beyond." Albus let out a small smile." Beyond the petty prejudices and boundaries. Do you not see my dear? This is a trial for us. We were put through one hundred of years ago and came out lacking. She is testing us."

"Who is?" Minerva asked although she had an inking about the answer.

"The entity whose existance was forgotten over time. Whose wrath and mercy hold equal power. Hecate. The Bestower of Magic."

* * *

 

Dawn broke the cold night with a soft burst of color. While the rest of the neighborhood slept unaware Alyssa Potter was sitting on her bed, reading her story books for the last time. She had said goodbye to her Uncle,Aunt and Cousin even though it had only earned her,  'She has finally gone mad, Vernon.'

 

"Its time, Alyssa."

 

Alyssa broke out of her thoughts looking up with a wavering smile. 

 

"Do-Do I have to Mel?" She asked with a brokenly even though she knew she had to. The magic she always felt around her was leaving. It felt.... empty.It made her feel scared and uncomfortable.

 

"Yes, You do. But never be afraid, My love for I am with you."

 

Alyssa smiled and took her hand, feeling the sensation of travelling the way only Melina could.

 

It is dark, was Alyssa's first thought. It felt like the only light came from Melina and the blackness was trying to take that away as well. She looked up with a question on her lips, before stopping abruptly.

 

"Mel-Wha...Are you- crying? Why are you crying Melina?"

 

"I'm going to miss you my dear heart. J-Just know that all I have done and am doing is for you just for you."

 

"What are you saying? You're coming with me. Aren't you -Mel?" Melina shook her head with a sad smile. Her eyes looked sorrowful as if she had lost something precious and maybe because she was.

 

"I am not leaving you here!"

 

"Ally-"

 

Alyssa shouted fearfully, "No! She is taking away magic from everyone. You're magic Melina. Wha...If the magic is gone then...You promised Mel...You promised you'll always be there!" Tears rolled down her cheek.

 

"And I will be. The change won't effect me.It might take sometime but I promise we'll see each other again." Melina knelt down, wiping her cheeks with her fingers.

 

Alyssa took a deep breath, the admission making her racing heart calm"Promise?"

 

"Promise. Now you need to go, we can't hold back her power for much longer." 

 

"Okay"

 

"I-I love you mel."

 

"I Love you as well. Now go. Just keep walking and whatever happens no matter what you hear don't look back."

 

So Alyssa did.

 

She walked and walked until she could no more. Then she rested and walked more. She hummed under her breath. Walked. Walked.

 

One step after another.

 

On and on.

 

Until her body gave out and she collapsed. She could see the light but she could never reach it. It seemed every step she took, it moved further away.

 

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Promise."

 

Then the darkness took over her.

* * *

 

_"Let me tell you a story, dear heart." Melina felt Alyssa nod her head from her lap._

_Alyssa could feel her eyes dropping but struggled to keep them open._

_"At the beginning of time, when Mother Earth Gaea created mankind with her power the other beings also wanted their own creations. Aphrodite created some of the most beautiful creatures, High Elves and Veela-"_

_"Elves? Like-Like House elves Mel? But...But house elves ar'n't pretty." She interrupted with her wide eyed question._

_Melina chuckled, "No not house elves, you'll understand soon. That is, if you listen." Melina had spent the last few weeks teaching her about different creatures of magic so she wasn't surprised that the thought confused her._

_Alyssa buried her face into Melina's dress, smiling bashfully._

_"As I was saying, Aphrodite created High Elves and Veela but they lacked the ability to survive in this harsh world. Her creations were too beautiful, innocent and pure. Hence Hecate,the goddess of magic,-"_

_"Your Mama!" Alyssa giggled._

_"Yes, my mother," She caressed Alyssa's head. " gifted them enough magic to survive, as she did with many other creatures like merman and dragons. They repaid her by never forgetting her gift, keeping her at the highest regard. Now as darkness in the hearts of men increased, Hecate gifted the purest of them magic to brighten their heart and balance out the darkness."_

_"Like the great Merlin."_

_"Yes, Merlinus Caledonensis was one of the first to be gifted. Mankind flourished with the power, it seemed like all was well." Melina looked far away, gathering her thoughts._

_"But darkness it seems never goes out, it just fades for some time." She sighed, " Greed for power made mankind or more specifically wizards do unmentionable things."_

_Alyssa sat up, looking at Melina with wide eyes. "What did they do?"_

_"They took and took until there was nothing left. So many creations of magic were destroyed by their hand. They twisted the wishes of their Bestower to suit themselves, they still do. Hecate's children were captured and captivated to make them reveal their knowledge. Killed for a chance to take their power. Most of them chose to return to their Mother, deserting Earth but others could not."_

_"Did High-High elves des-deser-leave as well?"_

_"Desert. And yes, Wizards chose to mock them by calling these creatures Elves."_

_"Oh", Alyssa looked down at her lap "That's not very nice."_

_Melina's smile had a sad tinge to it, "No it's not. And it has made her angry."_

_"Your mama?" Alyssa tried to understand the concept of such -wrong- in her mind._

_"Yes, she-she doesn't like what they have done using magic. The hurt they have caused, so she wants to take away their magic "_

_" I understand." Melina looked at her with what seemed like surprise and pride. "Understand what?"_

_Alyssa looked at Melina with a childlike strength, "When someone gives you a gift, you take care of it. Like-Like when you gave me this," she pointed to the lily necklace hanging around her small neck. "this is a gift. I-I have to take care of it. If I don't that's not nice and you'll take it back. A gift should be protected"_

_Melina put a hand on her head, "Such wisdom for such a young one. But isn't the point of a gift giving without expecting something back?"_

_Alyssa looked thoughtful, "I dunno, I'm just four Melina!"_

_Melina laughed, "I thought you were a big girl?"_

_"I-I am! But sometimes I wanna be little too!"_

_"Okay, okay." Melina pulled her back into her lap, burring her nose into her hair and inhaled the scent that was purely Alyssa._

_Alyssa reached out a hand and picked a strand of Melinas hair, twisting it on her finger._

_Sometimes it looked white and sometimes it looked yellow, she couldn't understand what color it was, "What happens when she takes it away Mel? Is she gonna take mine too? My Magic? My gift?"_

_"Not yours, My love. Never yours. I-I promise."_

_Alyssa couldn't imagine a life without magic. How could magic even go away? It was everywhere! How could- But if-_

_"But if magic is gone-will....will you go too Mel?"_

_"No.No, My love. I'll can never leave you. I live in your heart you know, just like you live in mine."_

_Alyssa burrowed in her embrace, something told her she should treasure all the moments they have together._

* * *

 

Light. Light and Green.

 

Something was holding her. Air. Alyssa could feel air in her face as if she was flying on a broom.

 

Roar

 

Her eyes opened wide. Green.Blue.

 

Big Blue Eyes were looking at her.

 

"Cute Teddy" She giggled drowsily caressing the giants face.

 

The big green person tilted his head, 

 

"Little Girl okay??" It-He?- spoke loudly.

 

Alyssa cuddled into the Giant persons chest, "Emmm Yes. But I wanna sleep."

 

"Sleep?"

 

"Yes, Sleep."

 

"Little Girl, Sleep."' Alyssa felt her being lowered down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

"No." She cuddled into him, sighing with content.

 

"No?" She felt the rumble of his chest and shook her head to confirm it.

 

"No." And darkness greeted her as an old friend.

* * *

 

"There is a Tiny person on hulk. A Tiny Person. On Hulk. Is anyone seeing this? Why is there a tiny person on the Hulk? This is precious. JARVIS-"

 

"Recorded and saved, Sir."

 

"I knew I liked you for a reason, you take after your daddy."

 

"Always a pleasure, Sir." Tony kept looking at the chi-nope! Tiny person, cuddling-cuddling-with the Hulk on his very very expensive and very much damaged couch. 

 

"I think the word you're looking for is 'child' Stark." Barton stated with a tired but amused smirk coming to stand behind me.

 

And Tony. Just to show Barton what a smirk actually looked like, signed JARVIS to retract the helmet. "Nope. I know exactly what I am saying Legolas. Because this," He gestured around with his arm, he made a mental note to improve the mobility of the suit. " is a no child zone. More so now. Hence the only logical conclusion is that that must be a tiny person."

 

Hulk was looking at them with a steady gaze.

 

Barton just rolled his eyes at his antics, "I'll get the child." He stepped forward towards the couch.

 

"Hulk smash." A low rumbling voice raised the hair on Clint's arms.

 

"Barton, I suggest you step back." Steve who had just stepped into the room tried to diffuse the situation. Hulk is holding a child, Steve thought hysterically but tried to calm himself. He could fix this, they just needed Banner back,

 

"Hulk doesn't mean anything by it." Barton stated casually, " Those are probably the only words he knows."  He tried to reach for the child only to be pulled back by Tony.

 

"Stark! You're wearing a freaking metal suit. Not all of us are super soldie-" His mouth shut as he realized exactly why Stark had pulled him away.

 

Hulk was growling at them, actually growling. Like a wolf or something-did wolves growl?- Clint just didn't care and stepped back instinctively. 

 

"Buddy, I think you need to retreat. Green Bean seems to like the....child" Tony said the word as if it physically pained him. " Jarv Baby. Face recognition."

 

"Already under process. Honestly, Sir." Tony could almost hear the exasperation in his AI's voice and grinned in return. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone! I never expected this story to get so much response, it was just something I wrote in my free time. Its always hard wondering what people would think about the stories in your mind. Thank you to everyone who reviewed,bookmarked and sent kudos to this story.
> 
> I would love to hear where you see this story going and what do you think about my history of magic. If you decide to use it, please credit me and tell me because I'd love to read your story. I'm sorry for such a late update but I hope you like it.
> 
> -Marey


	5. Chapter 4

There are some events that are so expected that them not occurring is not even a thought. Like rain after darkness covers the sky and soft moisture can be seen on the ground. Or tears when the eyes become red with pain and lips tremble with emotion.

 

The arrival of the goddess of magic on the crystal plains soon after that of her golden white-haired child was one of these events.

The darkness of the plane seemed a bit less oppressive and the air a bit less intimidating as Hecate stood around waiting to be acknowledged while knowing she had been noticed long ago.

"Hecate, Daughter of Titans,"

And the wait was over. For both of them.

Hecate remembered what had bought her here with something akin to sorrow,"What incited you to do this, my child." The words were whispered, not from her lips but from her very being. The words carried by wind, the unconscious question of a mother to her missing child, not meant to be heard.

"Sometimes people do rash things when they're scared. They don't mean to, but they can't help it. The blessed do the exact same thing on occasion, it gives them some feeling of control when standing before the beings of higher power." The smooth voice answered back. The answer not expected, or needed.

"Spare me your lectures, Thanatos." She picked up her dress and without even a twitch of her eyebrow, two mighty thrones facing each other appeared in front of her. Hecate moved towards one of them. She seemed to be gliding rather than walking.

Her gown flowed around her seated form like mercury. A rich chuckle filled the seemingly empty place, "And I must insist you to spare me your dramatics, Hecate." The darkness became concentrated around the darker of the two thrones giving shape to a beautiful dark skinned figure. Golden eyes stared at her as luscious rosy lips lifted up into a smirk.

Hecate allowed her companion a glimpse of her ire and felt a surge of his amusement in return.

"Her reaction was unforeseen."

Thanatos smiled, his smile hiding a sharp edge " Love has always been known to have such outcomes."

" Of course. Now onto the issue I am here for"

"She is indebted to me, Hecate. I will not be handing her out on a silver platter."

"And it would be considered offending for me to expect you to. I merely desire to know the conclusion of your bargain." Hecate declared with a firm tone.

"Ah, Indeed? And the _all-seeing_ Hecate does not know already?"

The silence was answer enough. Both entities were aware that actions of Death were always shrouded in the eyes of those willing to peak.

The soft throbbing of wings moved Hecate's hair lightly. Her eyes followed the to and fro motion of the beautiful black appendages. That remained the only sound between them for a long time. Since entities such as them were no stranger to patience, waiting for an answer was a child's play.

It may be a second or a year before Thanatos moved forward as if leaning in to tell a secret.

"Eradication of those led astray by the intoxication of power."

Hecate raised an eyebrow, "A futile attempt to meddle. And here I was expecting a worthwhile trade. We, or our children, cannot directly meddle in the affairs of mankind, Thanatos." She was about to lean back but the smug look on Thanatos' face stopped her.

"It is not futile if she's not blessed." He threw in his last bit, his wings curling around him in excitement.

"Not blessed?" The stony persona broke.

And he was not disappointed. Sea green energy emerged with a flash and covered him with the intent of harm. It simply seeped into his body instead.

He laughed with delight. "You hold no power here, Hecate. Or have you forgotten that? " His eyes briefly flashed a dark green.

Hecate abruptly pulled the power back around herself and it settled over her body like a soft veil. "I apologize," The tension around them faded away as she pointedly pulled back. She took a second to center herself. " May I ask how? No one can take away the blessings."

"Oh no, not taken away. Just...bound if you will." Thanatos appeared to take pity on the ruffled being.

"And when does this bind break?"

"When the ones who claim to have defeated Death are back to where they belong. Within my realm."

"Is this not the task for your chosen before their declaration?"

Thanatos chuckled, "Indeed, it was." He paused, "If your blessed hadn't sent her away."

A soft gasp escaped Hecate's lips. This was unexpected. "The child-"

"Do not presume me to be blind ever again, Hecate." The darkness thickened. "You will not put a finger upon her."

"That child is gifted, Thanatos. She's also one of my own."

"That child is gifted, Thanatos. She's also one of my own."

"So you _do_ embrace them as yours. The threats as I assumed are merely that? Threats."

Hecate stilled for a while before answering, "That is a question for another day,"

"Indeed, it is." Thanatos declared and any trace of emotion disappeared from his face.

The darkness became oppressive indicating the end of their conversation.

Abruptly the words flowed from her lips by themselves, "And what of the girl?"

"The girl?"

"Yes. You know of whom I speak...Alyssa Potter."

"The girl is safe."

"And will she remain so?" Hecate prodded, despite knowing that she was toeing a dangerous line.

"That is not your concern." The wings shrouded him completely from sight.

"Ares seemed uncommonly fond of her." She dared to push a little more, "And he is the God of War."

"You seem uncommonly fond of her."

She suddenly became aware of her precarious state in front of the other entity, she stood a bit more straight. "She is one-"

"Of your own. Yes, you have mentioned."

She waited.

"The war surrounds her. But safety can even be found in the center of a hurricane so who is to say she wouldn't be safest there."

And with those words, she was once again staring into the abyss. Only this time, it elected not to look back.

* * *

 

Tony Stark was a little intrigued, well _a lot_ actually. Why was he intrigued, you ask?

Well, Tony always thought of kids as tiny, untidy balls of energy that couldn't stand still for a moment. At least the ones under nine, under nine, because he _had_ met a nine-year boy whom he liked. A boy whom he was 'connected' with.

But this kid, oh this kid was quite something else.

The small, maybe 4 or 5-year-old if judged by her physique, had not moved _or_ talked since she had sat up and her eyes had snapped open. Green eyes slightly shrouded with sleepiness stared at him. Started and stared.

'Two can play the game.' He had thought with a grin, wondering how long she could stare at the unresponsive Ironman faceplate. She probably thought it was a statue sitting on a chair. It would explain the not-fan girling in the face of Ironman.

So a minute passed by, then another. Soon a whole fifteen minutes had passed and the girl hadn't budged. Not one sound escaped her lips and except one glance at her necklace, her eyes never strayed from his-the suits-face.

Soon Tony was the one who couldn't take the silence. He was Tony Stark, he didn't do silence. Plus, the kid's green-focused stare was kinda eerie. Before he could say anything, finally, finally the kid's lips parted and her eyebrows furrowed.

"You keep staring at me." The kid declared softly, probably mindful of the sleeping man who still had his arm wrapped around her shoulder."It's rude. You're a rude toy robot."

Tony could honestly say that he was speechless, and that was saying something. He was actually kind of impressed. He sputtered a bit, glad the kid couldn't see the shock in his face. Then, he grinned.

A _rude toy robot._

He wasn't even sure which part he was more offended by. He loved it.

"I am not a toy robot" He announced in what he thought was an impressive, superhero kinda voice. "Toys don't answer comprehensively. They don't talk this way. I can." He pointed out the obvious.

The girl-he really needed to ask her name- rose both her eyebrows, then with some struggle kept one of them up and allowed the other to fall down.

It was honestly, adorable. Tony made a mental note to listen to some AC/DC later on to recover his awesome persona, when did he become that kind of person anyway? The one that aww-ed at everything a kid did. Agh.

"A rude talking Robot then."

"Am not!" Tony whisper-shouted, offended. He couldn't decide whether to laugh or groan.

The kid did the eye-brow rising thing again, "Rude or Robot?"

"Neither!" Tony said. He was sorta enjoying this, in an I-wanna-pull-my-hair sort of way, but no, his glorious hair did not deserve such treatment.

A bit of confusion crossed the kids face before her mouth opened into an O as if understanding some greater reality.

She slowly slipped out of Bruce's hold and with small slow steps walked towards the chair he was sitting on. Then slowly the rosy pink lips lifted into a smile.

Tony refused, absolutely refused to admit that he felt his heart melt a little. Or maybe it was the temperature inside the suit messing with his head, he should really improve the cooling system. Iron had a high melting temperature.

The girl put her tiny hand on his gauntlet resting on his knee and patted it "Its okay." She whispered to him gently. Tony peered at the girl's face absently noticing that the child was a very pretty little thing.

"It's okay to accept yourself. You shouldn't run away from who you are. Like-Like I'm Alyssa. Your Mista' Robot." She declared with a proud smile and nodded her head as if willing him to nod with her.

Tony found himself nodding his head too before her words registered in his mind.

Accept himself?

A laugh escaped him and he flipped the face plate with a grin. Oh, this was precious.

"I'm not." He awaited her reaction.

The chil-Alyssa's eyes widened, "Oh you're a person!", her mouth dropped for a second before a weird look covered her face.

Tony nodded with a smirk, "Seriously kid, That's what I have been telling-"

"So you're a person pretending to be a robot? Why? Do you not like being a person?"

A finger pointed at his chest place. Alyssa's lip jutted out and a cute angry took over.

"Of course I like being a person." He told her wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

"Well, people who like being people don't pretend to be robots." The girl stated as if it was a fact of nature.

"Okay as much as I am enjoying this, I am done." Tony announced standing up, "Bruce, you take care of your little Thumbelina, I am off." He sent at the bleary-eyed scientist, who had just woken up and was rubbing his eyes.

He cast a look at the now grinning child and stuck out his tongue. The girl mirrored his action, "Buh-Bye, Mista Robot." She called after him as he walked away.

"Not a robot!" He shouted back visibly suppressing a smile, making his way to the elevator.

Back in the living room, Bruce stared at the small child who had elected to sit on the floor.

"I didn't think I'll see a day when Tony backs off from an argument." He said softly making her smile.

"I like him," she said tilting her head, eyes fixed at the elevator from which he'd left.

"Yeah?" He asked her, leaning back into the sofa, electing to ignore the fact that a child shouldn't be in the tower in the first place. "I think he liked you too. " Seeing her calm demeanor her wondered whether she'd been messing with Tony on purpose.

 

The child gave him a toothy smile, "Don't worry. I liked Mr.Giant too. Is he really a giant? Melina said giants are like humans but big. But he was green. Like-Like my eyes! He was very nice. And cuddly. I like cuddles."

Bruce's world seemed to stop for a second. A green giant. HULK! The was no green giant in the invasion..the kid was talking about cuddling with hulk. Oh no no no!

He forced himself to calm down, it wouldn't do to hulk out now. Maybe she was talking about a stuffed toy or something. Though he had no idea why someone would make a giant green stuff toy.

"The green giant? What green giant? " He asked her hoping for the best.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed, an irritated look appeared on her face. " Are you going to pretend that you can't turn into a green giant? Is that a thing here or something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bruce absently picked at a scratch on the sofa.

The girl-Alyssa was it?-pulled at her necklace," Mr.Robot doesn't want to be a robot. You don't wanna be a giant. How does that even work? Do I just decide that I am not a girl I am a-I am a- A wolf! and people just hafta call me a wolf now?"

She looked like a little angry cat, her cheeks pink as she puffed with anger and disbelief.

Involuntarily a laugh escaped Bruce's lips at her incredulous look and once he started he just couldn't seem to stop. After a while, when it seemed like his heartbeat was getting a bit to close to the red- or in this case green-zone, he controlled himself and coughed a little to clear his throat.

Bruce looked at Alyssa and had to look away once again to avoid laughing. The kid was looking up as if asking what mess she'd gotten into. She probably thought they were all crazy. Bruce had the same thought himself the past couple of days. Aliens, gods, heroes, anyone would go crazy amidst all of this.

"No that's not really a requirement. Its just...people here are... let's say unique in their own way. All of them have some sort of craziness attached to them." He rubbed the space between his eyes," But I guess that comes with being 'Avengers', that's what they've been calling us."

"Oh, do you become an Avenger if you're 'unique'? That means special right? I am special too." The interested look on her face turned into to an excited smile.

Bruce didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise, "Yes I guess. Correct me if I am wrong, you managed to cuddle with the hulk? That's pretty impressive."

"Hulk?" Alyssa held her chin between her thumb and index finger before making an 'ah' sound. "Mr. Giant? His name is Hulk? Oh, it's very nice of you to tell me his name, but I dunno if I wanna call him that."

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Because that's your name for him. He is a needs more than one names. All the great fighter have more than one." She said before sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Yes?" Bruce smiled with amusement.

 

"Like Hecate!"

"Hecate? As in Greek Goddess Hecate?" His eyebrow rose, what four/five years old knew about Greek mythology? Alyssa was turning out to be more and more interesting.

"Yeah? I guess. Anyways she has many names you see." Alyssa held up her hand and pulled at each finger while rapidly saying her names. "There is Hecate, Trivia, Soteria, Isis, Triodia, Enodia, Chthonia and so many more"

Bruce's eyes widened with each unfamiliar name falling off of the young girl's lips. His lips parted and insanely the first thought that came to his mind was that she'll fit in perfectly. She has her own batch of craziness with her.

"Who-Who taught you that?"

Alyssa's smile fell away and a sudden sadness seemed to radiate off of her making Hulk unexpectedly irritated at her sorrow. Bruce fidgeted a little.

"Melina taught me. She always said I needed to know stuff like that. She was my best friend." She finally said, looking at him with big soulful eyes making him want to wrap her in a blanket and hide. Now, he knew how she'd managed to persuade Hulk to cuddle. Those puppy eyes were quite something.

"Are you okay Alyssa? Do you need something?"

As if on cue, her stomach started rumbling. Alyssa bit her lip putting a hand over her stomach, red color was rising on her cheeks. Bruce mentally scolded himself for not thinking of asking her if she was hungry earlier. Kids needed to eat on time.

"How about some food? I'm famished." He said standing up and giving her his hand to do so as well. Alyssa looked at him with an understanding smile showing that she knew he wasn't really hungry and was saying that so she doesn't feel awkward.

Bruce held her delicate hand in his and together they made their way to the well-stocked kitchen.

Leaving her hand, Bruce went to look into the refrigerator. "What would you like?", he asked over his shoulder.

 

There was a little fumbling behind him before Alyssa answered,"Its fine, Mr.Bruce. I'll take care of it."

An eyebrow raised without his permission, Alyssa ducked under his arm and pulled out a carton of fresh mixed berries and waddled her way to the kitchen table. She put the berries on the table and ran back to the fridge to get some milk.

Then with a practiced ease, she climbed up one of the counters and checked the cabinets for cereal.

"Catch!" Bruce quickly caught the few cereal boxes that were thrown towards him and watched the kid with fascination.

Alyssa jumped down from the counter before he could warn her not to, grabbed two bowls from the rack along with two silver spoons and put them on the table.

Finally, she put her hands on the table and by pushing herself up she was able to sit on the fancy high chair.

"Would you like some berries, ?" She asked while opening the box. Bruce just nodded a little absently, trying to take in what was going on.

Alyssa put a handful of berries in both bowls along with some of the cereal. Then with a precision that spoke of experience, she picked up the jug of milk she had bought over and without spilling a drop, poured it into the bowls.

She gave him a last smile before digging into her cereal bowl.

What the hell just happened.

Bruce stared at the bowl, then at the child sitting across him then back at the bowl.

He took a deep breath, opened his mouth to speak then stopped. He opened his mouth again before closing it. Finally, he picked up his spoon and took a bite of his cereal.

"How old did you say you were, Alyssa?",He asked in a deliberately casual manner.

Alyssa took a second to swallow the bite in her mouth before answering, "I am four and a half. I'll be 5 in July."

"Four years old, okay." Bruce put down his spoon, "And you've been doing this for how long?"

He gestured vaguely at the bowls.

"This?" Alyssa looked confused.

"Making your own breakfast."

"Since I was almost three." Alyssa smiled brightly, she chewed on another berry while Bruce got lost in his thoughts again.

"And why exactly do you do this? If I may ask?"

"Well, Auntie doesn't like it when I bother her with these silly things. Plus I like doing it." She nodded to herself. Bruce didn't like where this conversation was going.

"And your mum?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"She's gone.", was all that Alyssa said. Her tone light, so it happened a long time ago. Neglected caretakers, emotional abuse probable.

Hulk growled in the back of his mind and for once Bruce agreed with him but it was no time to go green. He took in a few measured deep breaths.

 

_"Doctor Banner. If I may, Sir is requesting your presence down in the lab. It is urgent."_

Jarvis' calm voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts. Bruce wondered whether Tony had found Alyssa's relatives already. Surely he'd started the search. Alyssa who had finished her bowl was looking at the ceiling with wonder.

"There is a ghost in the walls!"

Bruce chuckled, "Not a ghost." wide green eyes filled with excitement turned towards him willing him to continue. "JARVIS is an AI. An Artifical Intelligence system."

Expecting the tide of questions coming his way, Bruce held up a finger. "I will explain it to you later, or I am sure Tony would love to explain it to you. " Her shoulders slumped a bit before she smiled again nodding her head happily, "Will you be alright alone for a while? I am pretty sure the television is built into the wall so it might work."

_"The television is fully operational, Mister Banner. I will turn on a suitable playlist of movies for the Little Miss."_

Bruce looked at Alyssa with amusement. Her excitement was refreshing after such a long week. It was good to see such pure innocence after the whole alien invasion mess. Bruce picked up both of their cutlery and put it into the dishwasher.

Alyssa followed the voice of the television and sat in front of it, cross-legged on the floor instead of the sofa.

"You sure you'll be alright?" He asked once again though he was sure JARVIS would keep an eye on her.

"I am not a baby, Mister Bruce."

"Of course. My mistake." Bruce smiled once more at her before making his way to the elevator. He'd smiled more today than he'd probably smiled as a whole in his 'exile'.

The elevator opened and Bruce stepped in.

* * *

 

Green eyes stared at the television screen, the slight unfocussed gaze being the only thing that showed that the black haired girl was not really watching the cartoon.

Alyssa's mind wandered. For the first time since she woke up in this weird yet amazing place, she allowed herself to think. She was in a tower of some sort, guessing from the glimpse she'd caught of the scene outside the window.

Mr.Giant bought her here. Mister Robot and Mister Bruce also lived in this big tower. Mister Bruce said that there are many special people here. Maybe it was like the Hogwarts of this world?

Alyssa held onto her pendant and relaxed a bit remembering that it hadn't cooled down since she'd come here. It was almost frozen when she stumbled into this world. And if she remembered correctly, Melina said that it would stay warm as long as she was safe. So she was safe here.

Her eyes focused a bit showing the cute little robot on the TV moving with a beat. She wished she could actually enjoy the movie, she needed to get her mind off the fact that she was so far away from home. Plus the movie looked pretty interesting...but so did the elevator.

Alyssa turned her head a bit staring at the glass doors of the elevator. She'd ridden one when her uncle took her to one of his friend's party but that one didn't have a lovely glass door. Plus Mister Bruce went through it.

No! She was a big girl and she wasn't gonna follow him like a puppy. No.

Well, she didn't have to follow Mister Bruce, did she? She could just explore the tower instead.

Scolding herself a bit, she turned back towards the TV trying to follow the plot of the movie.

She only managed to last a few minutes before she stood up with a jump and glancing up towards the ceiling, she ran to the elevator.

Maybe if she ran fast enough, the ghost-the AI?- won't notice?

_"Little Miss, I recommend not following through your plan."_

Alyssa stopped abruptly, her shoulders slumping. Just a few steps and she would have reached it. So much for him not noticing. Biting her lips she looked at the door then back at the ceiling.

"Em. Just Alyssa is fine ." She said before quickly continuing, "unless you like calling me that. Then that's fine."

_"Little Miss has a nice ring to it, does it not."_

Alyssa nodded with a smile before remembering her manners, "I'm sorry. I don't remember what Mister Bruce called you. What would you like to be called ?"

_"_ JARVIS _would do, Miss. Mr.Ghost is also fine if that is your preference."_

Alyssa's shoulders relaxed. Mister Gho-JARVIS sounded more amused and relaxed than his business-like tone before. She decided that she liked him...now only if he'd let her go explore!

"Mister Jarvis," she took a deep breath, " May I please go to the elevator? It looked so awesome. And I'm in a tower. A tower, Mister Jarvis! Oh please, may I go? There's so much to see! " She stopped realizing that she was rambling again, her cheeks flushed as she smiled up at the ceiling.

There was a small pause. Alyssa bounced on the balls of her feet. She hoped she didn't scare him away.

_"I believe you do not wish to disturb Doctor Banner? "_ Alyssa shook her head vigorously, the last thing she needed was to vex one of the only people she felt safe it.

"Alright, Miss. But there are some floors that are currently unsafe for exploration, I will inform you of them when required. In addition to that, I will be looking over you and report to Sir, if need be."

Alyssa squealed a little internally with excitement when the glass door opened soundlessly.

Inside the elevator there was no panel like in traditional elevators, there was simply a small screen where the floor number had to be entered.

_"Where to, Miss?"_

Alyssa ran a hand over the screen with something akin to awe. The elevator was almost as big as her bedroom back home!

_"Miss?_ " Mister Jarvis asked again. Alyssa thought for a while before replying, "Floor 31!"

_"Pardon?"_

"Em. Floor 31?" She asked with hesitation.

_"And why that particular floor, Miss?"_ There was something hard in Jarvis's voice, Alyssa didn't like it.

"Because my birthday is on July 31st? Uh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble. It's fine. We don't hafta go"

_"Forgive me, Little Miss."_ Mister JARVIS sounded almost apologetic, Alyssa relaxed a bit, _"An individual with substantial threat level is residing on that floor for the time being. It was...slightly disconcerting that you picked the exact floor."_

"It's fine." Alyssa shrugged, she didn't mind a bit of harsh talking. "Sooooo," she began to break the slightly tense silence, " who is this 'individual'?"

_"I'm afraid I'm not at the liberty to say."_

Alyssa pouted a bit but insisted, "But, Mister JARVIS. If I need to stay safe I need to know what to stay safe from, don't I? After all, Mel says that ignorance is very dangerous. " She nodded her head sagely as if willing him to agree with her.

Mister JARVIS stayed silent for a while, thinking probably.

_"The individual in question is Loki Odinson."_

Alyssa's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open. "Loki? You mean the Loki? God of Mischief Loki? That Loki?!"

_"Yes. You know of him?"_ Jarvis confirmed her suspicion. Alyssa jumped a little.

"Yes. Yes! Who doesn't?!" She grinned a bit, "Loki is the trickster! He's so clever."

_"And you know that because-?"_ He left the sentence incomplete.

Alyssa ran a hand over her clothes. Maybe she could really meet him? She could finally see what he looked like!

"Melina told me _so_ many of his stories. And he's here?"

_"Little Miss, Must I remind you that Loki is here as a prisoner awaiting trial?"_

And with that, all her hopes were dashed. Alyssa's smile fell, she bit her lip. She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. JARVIS sounded strict about this issue and she didn't want to push.

"Okay," she sighed heavily. "Can we go to 30 instead?"

_"Of course, Miss."_ The voice sounded a bit more gentle. Alyssa leaned against the glass wall of the elevator and pressed the 3 and 0 on the display, smiling a bit when the screen beeped a bit to show that her floor had been entered.

  
She curled and uncurled her toes, waiting to reach the floor. The screen showed the countdown now, showing their position. It was moving very fast.

**40**

**39**

**38**

She tried not to think about it but she couldn't help it. Loki kept coming back to her mind. He was right there and-. And JARVIS said that he was a threat. Alyssa wondered what he'd done. Maybe it was a misunderstanding or something, he was the God of Mischief not the God of Evil.

She focused on the screen trying to push away the thoughts,

**35**

**34**

**33**

She glared at the screen. She really really wanted to meet Loki. But even if she told him that, the ghost-Mister Jarvis- will probably not let her go. He could control the elevator as clear by his opening of the doors.

**32**

Just one floor to go.

**31**

The elevator stopped suddenly. Alyssa almost fell forward but steadied herself against the wall.

"Mister Jarvis?" She asked softly. There was no answer. Did she-Did she do this? A shiver went up her spine. Alyssa shook her head, her hand reached to grip her pendant.

The elevator door opened.

Alyssa hesitated for a bit, wondering if she should go or not. Then feeling the pendants smooth surface in her hand, she took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AoA Everyone! It's been a long time since I updated. As sorry for the wait and thanks for all the love here is an extra long chapter, its almost exactly twice as long as my normal chapters. I hope you like it. What did you think about Tony meeting Alyssa? Please leave a review, it really does make my day. *Whispers* Plus its kind of makes me want to write more*nudge* *nudge* So don't be shy! Even one-liners count!
> 
> -Penpal


	6. Chapter 5

_Pain._

It seemed like the pain was his only steady companion nowadays. Rushing through his body, spreading like a fire and burning away all that was of him. It repulsed him. Loki always did hate fire, choosing to stand a bit farther than everyone else. Maybe that is why he hated Thor too because he burned like the brightest of hellfire, beautiful and deadly. A fire that didn't deserve to be tainted by his cold presence.

_Runt._

_Abandoned._

_Tortured._

Loki bit back a scream when waves of phantom pain caressed his once almost healed wounds with the gentleness of a deceitful lover. The only show of his pain was the slight narrowing of his eyes. He'd learned his lesson at the hands of those spiteful beings. He'll never give them the pleasure of seeing the signs of his pain.

The muzzle felt tight on his face. He longed to lick his lips the dryness of them reminded him of days-or was it years?- of going without a drop of water.

There was a soft sound, one that'd escape most people's notice but not his, never his. Not again. It was most likely the doors of the elevator opening. There was a slight shuffling of feet. Loki wondered what Thor was doing lingering at the door.

_Come on Oaf, distract me._

It was the light steps that informed him that it wasn't his br-Thor. Thor's steps were as light as a bilgesnipe meaning not light at all. This wasn't him.

A form darted to the side before he could see and wide green eyes filled with awe, peeked at him from behind one of the furniture pieces.

A child.

What was a child doing here?

A moment or two passed. The child took an unsteady breath and came out of the dark. Loki barely managed to keep his own shock from showing.

The childling could pass for his daughter. He tilted his head curiously wondering what new tactic was this. He'd thrown the 'invasion', the so-called Avengers had won and he'll be taken to Asgard in a day or two. What more could they wish to gain from him by sending a child to him?

Were they out of their minds? Careless mortals.

"H-Hello." The childing whispered before standing up a little straighter and saying more firmly, "Hello. I am Alyssa Potter"

Loki dipped his head a little as a greeting. He was bored-and curious-enough to accept the company. No matter how small. The girl smiled with her whole face making her almost radiate light. There was something about this child that he was missing.

"It's nice to meet you, Loptr the cunning." The child put a small fist on her chest and bowed her head. Loki's eyes sharpened. Oh, this child knew who he was. Unlike the other mortals, she _knew_. He could see it in the respect and awe in her eyes. Even if it weren't for her respectful-slightly off angle-bow he wouldn't have missed it.

He tilted his head curiously. The child looked up with a hesitant look biting her lips. She took a deep breath before a tide of words escaped her plump lips, " I hope that was the right way of sayin hello. Em...Mel told me about the bow, but not about what to say. She just said be respectful. But-" She stopped suddenly biting her lips a little harder.

For a moment, Loki wondered how the blood would look against the red of her lips if she ended up cutting it but shook the thought away. The child was looking at him as if expecting an answer, then her eyes fell on his muzzle and understanding filled her face. Her lips parted, "Oh."

Oh indeed.

The child tugged at the necklace she was holding bringing his attention to it. Her whole hand covered the stone but it aroused his interest. It almost seemed like the necklace was shining with an inner light.

He barely suppressed a wince when the pain made itself known again, angry at being ignored. His run-in with the green beast hadn't helped his case. The only thing it had done was abuse his already battered body. His eyes closed on their own accord trying to push back the haziness that surrounded his mind.

A soft hand rested on his muzzle, the soft fingers touched his skin making his eyes snap open. Green eyes stared into his own. Bright with youth, unlike his own tired ones. The big eyes looked worried and he felt like scoffing. No matter how in awe the child was, he did not need her worry.

"Are you okay?", was whispered softly as if the words took all the courage the child had. Loki didn't dare to move. The mortals were foolish enough to leave a child with him unattended. But it didn't mean he was cruel enough to harm her. "I don't know what you did, . But I am sure you had a good reason or at least I hope you did."

The warmth of the hand on his cheek didn't feel revolting, it felt dare he say calming instead. A tingle spread from the child's hand into his body. Loki's eyes widened when he felt the ache in his body soothing away.

Sorcerer!

The child was a magic user!

Loki felt like laughing. He, Loki the cunning, had managed to miss the most obvious thing about the child. There was magic running through her body. He could see it now, curling around her body like the embrace of a mother.

He wondered if she knew what she was doing soothing his pain. A look into her eyes revealed that no, she didn't. She still looked worried and confused. She stepped back, the fingers around the pendant tightened. She gazed at it for a moment before shrugging a bit.

The raven-haired child was not aware of the powers of her pendant, it was healing him. A gift then? Maybe from the being known as 'Melina'. The name sparked a feeling of recognition but it slipped away before he could grasp it. It seemed to happen a lot nowadays.

"It's just a mix-up, I'm sure." He heard her mumbling then she smiled at him with eyes filled with a childish hope," And they'll letchu go once you explain it at the trial! You can convince them like you convinced the dwarves."

Loki's eyes widened. Dwarves? How did-

The child misunderstood the look, she gave a sheepish look.

"I know the story's not for kids but I asked Melina again and again until she told me. Its one of my favorites."

Melina. The child kept repeating the name again and again. It was _awfully_ familiar. If only he could place where it was from. It irritated him a great deal when a headache was all he got for his trouble.

"You know I didn't believe when he said that you were gonna hurt me. I was right wasn't I because-"

The child's eyes widened and a small shriek escaped her lips when the elevator opened with a grating noise. It was forced open by the robotic hands of that insufferable-invaluable, curious,interesting-mortal man, Tony Stark.

All emotions drained from Loki's face in record time leaving behind a smug mask that was oh so familiar. The child was staring at the energy repulsor pointed towards him with something akin to awe instead of fear. Strange child.

"Step back,Kiddo" The robotic voice lacking its usual teasing notes ordered. "I'm gonna blow this Popsicle ."

Instead of doing the logical thing and stepping away, the girl visibly pushed back her awe and glared at the genius.

"Hey! That's not nice."

Stark scoffed," What's not nice is him frying up my elevator control," brown eyes filled with scrutiny turned towards him, the child stumbled back a little her face taking on a curious look, "I thought we talked about this, Jack Frost. Any more funny games and you'll be enjoying the rest of your stay at vila de shield instead of my tower of awesomeness. I've got my eye on you."

Loki understood the real threat behind the casually spoken words. He made a face internally at the horrendous nickname but opted not to tell him that he had nothing to do with the child being here. It's not like he'd believe him anyway.

"Speaking of which," Stark continued nonchalantly putting himself between Loki and the child. He tried to make it look like a casual movement but Loki could see that he was trying to protect the child. The child that was oddly silent and serious as if in deep thoughts.

"Where is your keeper?"

Loki growled at Stark with an intensity that'd made stronger men cry, Stark just flashed a shark-like smile. He did love danger.

"Aw come on don't be like that. We all know that Thor is your glorified nanny."

Loki looked away.

"Jarvis?" The Artificial butler must've shown him something because Stark was nodding and humming the next second." Makes sense." He declared. "Now off we go. See ya later, alligator"

And with that Stark walked out guiding the silent child with him.

This certainly gave Loki a lot to think about.

* * *

 

Tony lifted his hand from the kid's shoulder to run a hand through his hair. His lips parted a little and his eyes fixed on the child, the kid was looking down at her shoes with a strange fixation as if solving some deep equation.

His mind raced over a thousand different outcomes yielding nothing. He was honestly in complete disbelief and confusion. And that was a big statement since Tony was usually the person least confused in a room. His brain worked faster than others in a way that considered unique-abnormal a voice sounding a great deal like his father whispered-and he didn't like the feeling at all.

How could Loki do something like messing with his whole system, messing with Jarvis and somehow compelling a kid to come to him when Thor had assured him that the bag of cat's magic was repressed by the handcuffs and he couldn't even hurt a fly. There were only a few things that came to mind.

One, Thor lied to them cause even if the blonde was really a big golden retriever he was basically a stranger and it was the matter of his brother, adopted or not.

Two, Thor had no idea and somehow Loki managed to break the handcuffs, unlikely seeing how banged up he still looked when his magical mumbo-jumbo should have healed him.

Three, there was an external entity that helped him do it but everyone was freed from the glowstick's thrall so no one came to mind.

And last but not least, there only other person present was responsible for it. The kid. And that was the least believable option but it had to be mentioned cause the kid was acting all weird.

Speaking of which, "What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Lilo? Did Raindeer games say something? Ignore him, we all do."

"My names Alyssa, not Lilo." The kid replied in a distant voice, still obsessively staring at her shoes.

Tony's eyebrow raised at the sullen tone, a contrast to the happy if cheeky tone she'd had earlier. Was this normal with kids? Mood swings? He had no idea but it irritated him, it made him want to fix whatever made her so morse and sad. And why wouldn't it, he was a mechanic it was his job to fix things.

The door of the elevator opened again, Tony ignored it. He knelt down, wincing when his jeans touched the floor, and with his index finger under her chin, he gently raised the kid's face to his own level. The kid kept her eyes lowered for something but sensing his stare she finally met his eyes.

He looked into the slightly shiny eyes for a second before forcing a smile on his face trying to make her feel relaxed. It worked for an unseen tension bled out of her shoulders.

"So, I have no idea how to do this. Its usually someone else's job, you get me, kid? Sooo go a little easy on me and tell me what's bothering you? Was it Loki? Cause I will mess his shi-I mean I'll talk with him if he said something and by talk I mean threaten him to Pakistan and back and-"

"I am sorry!" The kid blurted out cutting him off, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-I mean I did but...I didn't want you to worry and I-"

"Wait that's what you're so bothered about?" Seeing her tentative nod, he shook his head with an exasperated look," Oh come on, Kid. Consider it forgiven. It was no big deal. I do stuff that worries people _all_ the time and it's my fault most of the time. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. "

Considering the issue to be resolved, he mentally gave himself a pat on the back and stood up. He almost missed the kid's whisper, "But it was. It was my fault." The words rang with the echo of another person's exact same declaration. Barton's.

He stilled. The dread that had gripped him the moment Jarvis informed him of her little detour came back with a force. He'd imagined walking in a moment too late and finding the little cheeky kids body spread over the floor with a dark figure standing over her.

Did Loki do something to the kid?

"Nah it wasn't you, kid. Its just gods and aliens and things messing with our minds. Whatever you think you did, it wasn't you."

A small hand grabbed his own, a scene similar to one before but with something heavy coating it.

"It was me, Mister Robot. I wanted to see Loptr and I wished it so much that it happened. It happens to me sometimes."

It felt like something important was happening, that the kid telling him this-whatever this was- was something momentous. The kid was staring at him as if waiting for a reaction.

Tony wondered what to do but a single glance at the kid's innocent face twisted with anxiety and his decision was made. He decided to trust her. At least until he could confirm what actually happened.

"You did this?"

The kid bit her already red lip and nodded her head, her eyes lowered again. He recognized the expression, it was the same one he had every time he stood in front of his father waiting to be punished.

"Okay." And with that, he put a hand over her shoulder, absently filing away the slight flinch that it induced and guided her out of the elevator.

"You're not angry?" She asked hesitantly look at him from under long black eyelashes.

"What? Angry? No ways!" He exclaimed a little, the dramatics worth it when the kid's eyes widened with wonder as she sat on the sofa she'd slept in earlier. "Excited and curious, more like it. So how did you do it, Matilda? Cause I'm completely lost."

Alyssa's smile lifted her whole face, her eyes scrunched up a little and her cheeks regained some of their colors. Tony noticed how ashy she'd looked earlier and pushed down the thought that the kid was afraid of something, of him.

"I dunno," she shrugged, still smiling. "I just wish for stuff to happen and it does. It's magic."

Tony hummed, "And you've always done stuff like this?"

"Uh-huh", the kid nodded. Tony mind finally came to the right conclusion and he felt like cursing. It was so obvious! How could he miss it? Jarvis did tell him that the kid said she wanted to see Odin junior and she also said she did it. It was so right in front of him and he couldn't see it!

"You're a mutant! That makes so much sense!" He declared happily, " I wonder if Hulk could sense it. Maybe your ability affects the electromagnetic fields in some way."

"I'm..I'm a what? Whats a mutant?" She leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees and cupping her face with her hands.

Tony flopped next to the kid. His one leg folded under him and the other hanging off the side of the soda. Dark curls bounced a little as she also turned a little so she was facing him. Her green eyes shining with curiosity stared at him. Tony sat a little straighter.

"Its someone born with the X-gene.", he finally said.

"Wha?", her nose scrunched up cutely. Tony suppressed a smile knowing it might be taken the wrong way, that maybe he was laughing at her for her lack of info.

"Right. Little kid. , well its someone who...can do awesome things because of a gene...because of something written in their DNA." Seeing the blank look on her face, he groaned. "Agh, wait you don't know what DNA is, how do I even-"

"I think I get?" She tilted her head thoughtfully. " I was born with special powers?" Tony nodded, it was close enough. "Maybe I am a mutant. Huh. I called myself a wizard"

"Aren't boy witches called wizards?"

"Yep"

"Okaaay whatever tickles your fancy then."

Alyssa nodded her head with a serious expression, "Oh I am very ticklish."

Tony didn't bother to suppress his laugh, it made Alyssa laugh in turn even though she probably had no idea what he was laughing about.

After catching his breath he asked the question that was nagging him."So who are ya really, midget?"

"What dya mean?

"Name, address you know the usual." He tried to say with a casual air, not wanting her to know that he was already running a worldwide face check, it was slow but thorough.

"Well my name is Alyssa Potter and I used to live in Silvercoast, Surrey"

A blue projection showed up in front of Tony making Alyssa gasp with awe, she reached out a hand but pulled it back the last minute.

"Silvercost, Surrey. You sure kiddo?" He swiped the list of neighborhoods in Surrey. There was no Silvercost in Surrey. " Maybe you got the names mixed up? It could be 'Staines' or 'Sunbury' or something.", with a quick action, he made the face search exclusive to Surrey.

"I'm sure! But.." She hesitated a little."I dunno if Silvercost is the same in this world."

Tony's fingers stilled over the projection, "This world?" He swiped away the projection and turned his full attention towards the child. "What in the beautiful clean energy planet are you talking about kid?"

"I am kind of...well...not from here?" She asked stumbling on her words a little then rushed to explain. " I had to leave because if I didn't then my powers would be taken away."

"Not from here." A dark vacuum filled with stars invaded his mind. He managed to suppress the images that were haunting him since the battle a week ago. "What do you mean not from here? Are you an alien or something? Do other planets also have a Surrey?

Alyssa smiled a little, "No, Silly. I am not an alien." Tony breathed out in relief. "I am just from another Earth. An alte-alter-different Earth."

Tony stared at the grinning child. A different Earth. Right. He wondered if she could tell that he didn't believe her, at all. Aliens were one thing. Claiming to be from an alternate universe was a whole another can of worms.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you ask, Jarvis interrupted any further investigation.

_"Sir, Doctor Banner is inquiring to the reason for your sudden exit as well as permission to access the ongoing research."_

Oh yeah, Tony had made sure not to tell Bruce what was going on so he had no idea what had happened. It's just that the last thing they needed was for him to go green again.

Tony scoffed, " You can tell Green Bean that he doesn't need to ask permission for anything. And I'll explain everything to him when I come down." Hopefully, Bruce would know what the little girl was talking about. Maybe she was just very imaginative?

 _"I will let him know, Sir."_ Then turning his attention back towards the kid, Tony took note of how she was playing with her pendant again. She seemed to do it a lot.

"Okaay I'm gonna be right back kiddo.", he declared standing up and decided to leave before he says something he might regret later.

The kid hmm'd. Right before leaving Tony saw the downcasted eyes and felt something pull at him. With a sigh, he turned around and signaled Jarvis to make a projection available.

The kid's hunched back straightened immediately and with a wide-eyed look, she stared at him in shock.

"Go wild." And with a grin that was returned, Tony stepped into the elevator for the millionth time that day. The day just seemed to stretch on and on.

"What's the ETA on Thor? You said something about him and Barton going after the glowing stick of destiny?"

_"No specific time frame was indicated. They came to the conclusion that the scepter might be needed for the trial."_

Tony hmm'd distractedly, it explained why Thor wasn't watching his brother but why didn't he appoint someone else in his place?

Something didn't feel right. Someone messed up and he was going to figure out who did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, guys! This story is a delight to write and I love, love, love reading about how you guys enjoy it as well. But anyway, hope you like the new chapter. I will be looking forward to your thoughts about it.  
> -Marey


End file.
